


when love arrives

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: 6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”





	when love arrives

Christen opens the door to a weirdly quiet house. There was no screaming, giggling, or demands, being yelled across every room of the house. She drops her purse by the door, toeing off her shoes, and kicking them to the pile of shoes. She passes the kitchen and the living room, still there was no sign of the living. As she walks up the stairs to their bedroom, she notices the clothes strewn on the hallway floor as well as the inordinate amount of paint on the floor. As if whoever was stripping there couldn’t be bothered to put them away (which annoyed Christen to no end). She picks up the items as she comes across them. _Shirt. Socks. Pants. Underwear._

 

She goes inside their bedroom and immediately sees a lump underneath the blankets on the bed. She goes to their bathroom and dumps the pile of clothes in the hamper before returning to the lump. She throws the blanket back to see her 2-year-old curled underneath it, a hand over her mouth as she giggles, naked as the day she came out of her, but painted with oranges, red, purple, and the whole spectrum of the rainbow (that was getting all over her sheets. She can feel her eye twitching).

 

Christen raises an eyebrow at the mischevious toddler. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

“Mama, shhh,” Her toddler says as she puts a finger in front of her mouth.

 

“What are you doing?” Christen questions, trying to keep a stern face on, but couldn’t at the cherub face staring back at her.

 

“City iding,” she replies before closing her eyes as if saying, _If I can’t see you, you can’t see me._

 

Christen laughs under her breath. She was about to rouse her toddler out of her bed, so she can give her a bath when she hears the frantic pounding of her wife’s footsteps running down the hallway. She quickly covers her daughter up and stands by the door. She watches as she looks inside each bedroom, trying to find the small demon. She stops short when she notices Christen watching her from their bedroom doorway.

 

“Hey, babe,” Tobin says sweetly as she stands in front of Christen, interlacing their hands. She subtly tries to look over her wife’s shoulder to see if she can find her there, but not subtly enough as Christen moves in front of her.

 

“Looking for someone?” Christen asks, raising an eyebrow. Tobin gives her an innocent smile and Christen continues to look at Tobin with that raised eyebrow that eventually she cracks.

 

“Okay, fine, don’t get mad, but I think I lost our daughter,” Tobin says.

 

“You what?” Christen asks.

 

“I told her to stay outside so I can hose her off, but when I turned back, she was gone!” Tobin explains. “I’ve been searching for over 30 minutes!”

 

 _Explains the dried paint,_ Christen thinks. “You didn’t search inside the house?”

 

Tobin nods as she explains herself, the words coming out in a frantic heap, making her stumble and stutter. “I did! But she wasn’t in the house! The baby gate was blocking the stairs! I don’t see how she can climb over the stupid gate! I’m sorry, Chris! I lost our baby girl! We should call the police!”

 

Christen grabs Tobin by the shoulder, slightly shaking her to stop her from spiraling. “Hey, hey, calm down, our little girl is safe and sound.”

 

“She is?” Tobin asks and Christen can physically see the relief in her body as it seems to just ooze out of her.

 

“Yeah she’s in our bed,” Christen explains, tugging her towards the lump on their bed.

 

When Tobin sees the lump on the bed, she rushes forward to look for herself. She throws the cover back to see the little girl curled up, covered in paint, eyes closed, giggles slipping from her mouth.

 

“Felicity!”

 

Felicity opens her eyes and jumps up, throwing her arms up, no shame in her nakedness.

 

“What were you doing?”

 

“City, iding, mommy,” Felicity says. “You found City!”

 

“I did!” Tobin says as she scoops the little monster of their bed, taking the time to snuggle her. “But you should tell mommy when you're going inside, alright?”

 

“Kay, mommy, City tells,” Felicity says. “Bath?” The two share a surprised look at their daughter’s request. Felicity hates baths and would usually throw a tantrum whenever they had to do it (funnily enough, she would also throw a tantrum when it’s time to take her out of the bath).

 

“Yeah, you're all icky huh?”

 

Felicity nods. “Icky!”

 

“And why are you all icky? Tell Mama why,” Tobin encourages her.

 

“Painting,” Felicity says as she uses a hand gesture of painting over herself. “Mommy’s bush.”

 

“You used mommy’s paintbrush to paint yourself?” Christen asks the two year old. Christen taps her on the nose. “Silly girl.”

 

“Okay, tell mama, you love her,” Tobin encourages. “So we can get you all nice and clean.”

 

“Luh you,” Felicity says as she leans forward in Tobin’s arms dropping a kiss on Christen’s nose and then a peck on her lips, like how Christen usually gives her a kiss.

 

“Alright, Chris, lemme clean this little monster,” Tobin says as she tickles Felicity, making the little girl release peals of laughter much to her mothers’ delight. She drops a kiss on Christen’s lips before trekking to Felicity’s bathroom, belting out _How Far I’ll Go_ , Felicity’s current obsession.

 

Christen strips the bed down, throwing the dirty sheets in the hamper, and changing it. She changes into her pajamas and sits on the bed, keeping the door open so she can her two favorite people. As usual Tobin was making up stories to entertain the little one, complete with voices, sound effects, and from what Christen can hear, a lot of water. Felicity eats it up, squealing in delight at her mommy’s theatric.  

 

Christen sighs in contentment as she closes her eyes and listens to the quiet rhythm of their words and the louder cadence of their laughter, the music of it all filling her heart with the uttermost joy that she never thought was possible.

  
  
  
  



End file.
